


Permission to Leave

by DesertVixen



Series: Brothers in Arms [2]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yet that night she told Shirley he might go." (Rilla of Ingleside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission to Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/gifts).



He had known what he was asking, but Shirley Blythe felt he must go. He would not be seen as a slacker. If he was honest, he wanted to go. The war had to end eventually, and he intended to be part of hurrying that end along.

He had seen the pain his parents had suffered when Jem and Walter left, and when they had received news that Walter would never go home again. Shirley had no desire to cause them more pain, but he could not justify staying home, not when every other able-bodied man had gone. His brothers and their friends had gone to do their duty, and Shirley could do no less, wanted to do no less.

Late that evening, he went to his parents’ room. Dr. Blythe had been called out on a case, and his mother sat there in her dressing gown, looking out into the night. 

“Mother.” 

She turned to look at him, her grey-green eyes full of the sorrow it seemed was always in them now. She smiled , however, as she studied him. 

“I will not stop you from doing your duty, Shirley.” Her voice was quiet and grave. “Your father and I are both very proud of you.”

“Then I may go?” He had to be certain she meant it, for he took his father’s requirement seriously. 

“You may go,” she said softly. “I did not stop Jem or Walter, and I will not stop you.” 

He went to stand beside her. Of all the Blythe children, he seemed to be the only one who was not gifted with words, and this occasion was no different. His mother didn’t seem to need any words this time, and they shared a long quiet moment, looking into the night together. 

Finally, she rose, and pressed her lips to his cheek. “Please be careful,” she said quietly.

Shirley nodded. “I will be careful,” he said quietly, before leaving her. 

They both knew that he could not promise to be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! He turned out to be difficult to write, but this scene has always been one I wondered about.


End file.
